A Jeffrey, Jaden
These are some what-if stories starring Baby Midna, Baby Lily and Baby Snowflake. Chapter 1: Xion's baby cousin * Chapter 2: The Mysterious Orphan * Chapter 3: New Cub on the Block * Chapter 4: Playing with Dragon-Jeffrey Day 1 *(The babies were in the nursery, playing together) *Baby Lily: *coos happily and smiles* *Baby Xion: *smiles, then giggles as Baby Tammy rubs her head on her leg* *Baby Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Xion: *hugs Baby Tammy* *(Baby DJ, who was playing with string, finds himself tangled in it) *Baby DJ: Uh...a wittle hwelp? Pwlease? *Baby Snowflake: *smiles and helps Baby DJ out* *Baby DJ: *smiles and blushes* *(Jeffrey arrives) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Jeffrey: Hi, kids. ...? Say, where's--? *Baby Midna: *appears from behind Jeffrey* Boo! Eee Hee Hee! *Jeffrey: ...! *chuckles* You got me, Midna. *Baby Midna: *giggles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* So what are you up to? *Baby Xion: Kinda bowred, Daddy. Can you play with us pwlease? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. I'm not doing anything. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and coos happily as she claps her hands* *Baby Midna: *floating* Gwlad to hear that. I wasn't about to wet my wittle siswer be bowred. *Baby Tammy: So what can we do, Mr. Drwagonheawt? *Jeffrey: *smiles* I had a idea for you kids. *(Later, they're in a room with a very tiny opening) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he turns into his dragon form* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* OH BOY!!!!! *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Baby Snowflake: ...? What's he dowing? *Baby Midna: *smirks* Oh, you'll see. *Baby Lily: *smiles and thinks to herself* I hope it's what I think it is. *(Then as Baby Lily hoped for, Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the small opening...and gets stuck tight!) *Baby Xion: *giggles* Daddy's stuck again!! *Baby Lily: *cheers happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and smiles* Have fun back there. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt and hugs it* TANK YOU, UNCWE JEFFWEY!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Xion: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt too* You'we the best, Daddy! *(The other babies crawl over and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* And so it begins. *(Aqua arrives and sees this) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Hey, honey. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles as she walks to him* Again, my cuddly dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Aqua: *smiles and pets his snout* Well than, I'll just have to devote my time to you until you're free. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* But first, I better change into something more appealing to you, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles* Be right back. *heads to her bedroom* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Big butt, big butt!! Big butt, big butt!! Big butt, big butt!!! *giggles* *Baby Xion: *giggles as she pushes with Baby Lily* My daddy's butt is big, isn't it? *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Yep! Biggest I've evew seen!!! *Baby Midna: *uses her hair to push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* No kidding! Eee Hee Hee! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles as he's pushed* Thank you, kids. I am quite proud of how huge it is. *Baby Xion: *giggles as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* Now don't hurry, kids. I feel pretty tight in this teeny door. So it looks like I won't be getting out soon. *Baby Midna: Good. *smirks* Cause we'we just getting started!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh boy. Let me have it. *Baby Xion: *giggles as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and wags his tail to the pushing* *Baby Tammy: *purrs as she pushes alongside Baby Xion* *Baby Snowflake: *giggles as she sees Dragon-Jeffrey wags his tail* He must be wuving this. *Baby DJ: *smiles* He weally does. And it's actwually fun to push him. *Baby Snowflake: *smiles* I agwee, DJ. *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby DJ: *smiles, blushes and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely as he's pushed* JARVIS? Keep me posted on my progress with getting out. *JARVIS Mark II: Of course, sir. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you. And........ Just curious. What're my odds right now? *JARVIS Mark II: 5%, and dropping. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles widely* Oh boy! I'm so glad to hear that!! I'm gonna be stuck a long while!!! *JARVIS Mark II: As long as you're happy, sir. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, you bet i am! *Aqua: You're about to be even happier, my cuddly dragon. *(Aqua comes back in her mermaid-form) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles and blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *sits down in front of him and hugs his snout, seductively* Well? How do I look? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* So beautiful. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets his snout, seductively* How about hot too? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Very hot, honey. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* That's what I wanted to hear, you big heap of love you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout all over* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Heave hoo!!! *Baby Midna: *smiles* Go, Lily. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Wet's go!!! Wet's go!!! *giggles* *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he's pushed and smiles* That tickles back there! *Baby Xion: ...! *giggles* Oh, it does? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Eeyup. But I don't mind at all. It's very nice actually. *Baby Xion: *smiles widely* *Baby Tammy: What'we you up to, big sistew? *Baby Xion: *whispers to her* Wet's tickwle my daddy. *Baby Tammy: ...! *snickers quietly* *Baby Xion: *snickers too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *smiles* What's going on back there? *Baby Xion: *smiles* Nothing. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *shrugs and smiles* Okay. If you say so. *Baby Xion: *snickers and starts tickling Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!!!! *starts laughing but smiles* *Baby Tammy: *giggles and starts tickling too* *Baby Lily: *snickers and starts tickling Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs as he's tickled* *Mermaid-Aqua: ...? *smiles* What's so funny, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* They're tickling me! *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Uh oh. Sorry, dear. But you're on your own for this one. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs but smiles happily* *Baby Lily: *tickling Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Sowwy, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* Don't be!!! I'm loving this!!! *Baby Xion: *giggles as she tickles Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* Is that all you've got?!?! *Baby Midna: *snickers* *Baby Lily: *tickling Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Nope! We've got a wot mowe to come!!! *snickers* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs and smiles* Well than let me have it, kids!!!! *Baby Xion: *giggles as she continues tickling* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs and wags his tail happily to the tickling* *Baby DJ: *smiles as he tickles Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* That's it!!! Keep it up, kids!!! *Baby Snowflake: *giggles and tickles Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* You silly babies!!!! *Baby Midna: *uses her hair to tickle Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs and smiles* "Oh no!!!! I'm being attacked!!!" *Baby Xion: *giggles as she tickles Dragon-Jeffrey* Get him!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs as he's tickled* "Don't hurt me!!! I'll do whatever you say!!!" *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles as tickles Dragon-Jeffrey* Weally? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs as he's tickled* "You win!!!" *smiles* *Baby Midna: Eee hee hee! We got him good! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* "Tickle me as much as you want!!! I'm no match against you!!!" *Baby Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *snickers* Okay! *tickles Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Baby DJ: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* *Baby Xion: *giggles* Swilly Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she tickles Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I might stop, if.... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* If what? *Baby Lily: *smiles as she tickles him* If you say it fow me. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he laughs* I'm a super fat dragon with a very huge butt. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and stops* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and pants a tiny bit* *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* I wuv it when you say that, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: Don't you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure do. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and plants a kiss on Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* You're so sweet to our baby niece, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I do enjoy making her, our daughter Xion and the kids happy. *Baby Lily: *smiles and resumes pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(The other babies join in and resume pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* What a great day. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout, seductively* Oooooooh, believe me. It's only gonna get better. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles seductively and presses her chest against Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: You look more beautiful every day. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks her on the face* *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and smiles* I love you my cuddly chubby dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, my ocean queen. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Budging yet, Uncwe Jeffwey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Nope! *Baby Xion: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Daddy gets stuck pwetty tight, cousin. *Baby Midna: *as she pushes* I'll say! Just wike glue! *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Wewl, my Uncwe Jeffwey IS the fattest dwagon in the wowld!!! *giggles* *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Thanks, Lily. And you know what. You're right about me. *Baby Lily: I am? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* A lot of people have agreed that I am the fattest dragon there is. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And to be honest, I'm honored and proud to be called that. *Baby Xion: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* And you know what else? I feel like getting even fatter than I already am. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* WEAWWY?!?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Baby Lily: *coos very happily as she hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt again* *Baby Xion: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* Anything to get stuck more often and longer. *Mermaid-Aqua: *pets his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Being stuck is wonderful. *Baby Xion: *giggles and coos happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles and sheds a happy tear* You'we the best, Uncwe Jeffwey!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she continues pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Take this!!! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* *Baby Lily: And this!!! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard again* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles* Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: And some of this!!! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard again* *Baby Midna: *smirks* Go, Lily. *Baby Lily: And one of these!!! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard again* *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Baby Snowflake: Hope that doesn't huwt him. *Baby DJ: It doesn't. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* That's right. I don't mind how hard I'm pushed. I love it. *Baby Snowflake: *smiles* That's a wewief. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely as he's pushed* So give that big butt all you've got! It's why I got myself stuck in here. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* I'm not gonna stop untiw you'we fwee, daddy!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he's pushes* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Me neithew! *Baby Midna: *smirks* If they won't stop, then neithew will I!!! *Baby Tammy *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Same hewe! *Baby DJ: *smiles as he pushes* Me too! Um...if you don't mwind, that is. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* DJ. It's alright. I said I got myself stuck on purpose so you kids can push me as long as you want. So go ahead. Push my big butt as long and as much as you want. *Baby DJ: *smiles as he pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely as he's pushed* And I don't even want to be free yet. *Baby Xion: *smiles widely as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* Why rush a perfect thing? *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* Plus, it's actually quite comfy being stuck in this door. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* I promise you all that I won't be getting out any time soon. *Baby Xion: *smiles widely as she pushes* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* I think Uncwe Jeffwey's butt is biggew than.... than... *Baby Xion: *smiles* Snuffy's? *Baby Lily: *smiles widely as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* YEAH!!! Biggew than Snuffy's!!! *giggles* *Baby Xion: *giggles too* *Baby Midna: *sits by Baby Lily* It is weally huge. Can you imagwine if any bad guys got sat on by him? *snickers* *Baby Lily: ....! *covers her mouth trying to hold in her laughter* *Baby Xion: *snickers* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Uncwe Jeffwey may be biggew than Snuffy, but I can see him as Snuffy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he hears this* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I know what you're thinking, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I do enjoying making them happy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and smiles* Go for it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy's laugh* *Baby Tammy: ....! Hey! That sounds wike Snuffy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* That's right. *Baby Lily: *gasps happily and claps her hands to this* *Baby Xion: *smiles* Oh, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* Daddy's not here, Xion. I'm Mr. Snuffleupagus, and I've gotten myself stuck tight again. *chuckles like Snuffy* *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Don't wowwy, "Snuffy"! We'we fwee you!!! *giggles and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes* *Baby Midna: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby DJ: *smiles as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt with Baby Snowflake* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Snuffy and mimics him* Good luck trying to free me back there..... "Bird"! *Baby Xion: *giggles and thinks to herself* I love it when Daddy does this. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* We'we not gonna give up on you, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* But I'm stuck in here tight, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Don't give up on youwsewf, "Snuffy"! *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes* Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531